1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to inspection of a dot recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
When a recording head is inclined with respect to a main scanning direction, the recording positions of dots are shifted. The following method is known as a technique with the aim of correcting such shifting. Dot groups (check patterns) are recorded by dividing a nozzle row of a recording head into a plurality of nozzle groups, and forming dot groups using each nozzle group. Driving timings other than that of a nozzle group that acts as a reference for correction, are corrected on the basis of positional relationships of the dot groups (JP-A-2012-91528).
It is not possible to apply the above-mentioned related art to a method that captures an image of dot groups using an image sensor, which is mounted in a recording head. The reason for this is that when a recording head is inclined, the image sensor is also inclined in the same manner, and therefore, it is not possible to calculate the inclination of the recording head.